1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for vehicle wrong-way detection; and more particularly, to a system and method for improving vehicle wrong-way detection. The system uses a plurality of vehicle sensors and electronic systems designed to provide information to either the driver or other vehicle systems regarding the driving environment to refine the confidence level of detecting potential wrong-way incidents.
2. Description of Related Art
While wrong-way driving accidents account for a small fraction of the total number of vehicle accidents, they are often fatal. Wrong-way accidents occur more often on freeways, where higher speeds are a factor; during the nighttime and early morning hours; attributed to driving under the influence of alcohol and/or drugs; and often involve young or older drivers.
In recent years, wrong-way detection systems using either the vehicle's navigation system or a forward-looking camera determine if a subject vehicle is traveling in the wrong direction. A global positioning system (“GPS”) operates with the vehicle navigation system to ascertain the vehicle's position and determine whether the vehicle is traveling on the wrong side of a freeway. Forward-looking camera systems use a traffic sign recognition (“TSR”) algorithm to detect “Do Not Enter” and/or “Wrong Way” signs when a driver attempts to enter a motorway in the wrong direction.
Although these systems can be effective, the respective limitations of each system require they carefully balance wrong-way detection with false warnings. Other factors such as environmental conditions; e.g., day/night, sun load, rain/snow/fog, and/or the like, can also affect system performance.
There exists a need for new and improved systems and methods for improving vehicle wrong-way detection that overcomes the afore-mentioned disadvantages.